What If?
by JUJUChick16
Summary: What if Lara came to Earth with Clark, what if Johnathon died earlier. So how would Clark act, how would Clark's life be different. It is all about what if...ON HIATUS I wrote the first chapter a long time ago and I put it up because of in case I got some inspiration for it. I will update the story but I don't know when.


INTRO

The meteors fell to the Earth like little balls of doom, one in particular causes the truck that a red headed woman was driving to flip and land in a ditch. Time past, not knowing exactly how long the woman climbed out of the truck and stopped when she saw something more like someone standing at the edge of one of the craters. Walking towards the person, she stopped when she saw what appeared to be a woman lifting up a little boy out of…a spaceship, turning around the tall woman with long, black hair stopped. Their eyes connected and instantly something inside of Martha Kent told her she had to protect them.

Chapter 1: Fifteen Years Later

"Kal-El, you are going to be late now get down here and eat!" Lara yelled up the stairs, right when she was done yelling Clark was standing right next to her with a smile on his face.

"I'm right here." Clark grinned more as he kissed her on the cheek and took a seat at the island where a bowl of cereal and other breakfast items sat waiting for him, turning around Lara's eyes connected with Martha's causing them to smile at one another.

"Eat everything up you have a big day today, dear." Replied Martha as she came around with a glass of milk, setting it down by Clark, and handing Lara a plate of food.

"I know mom, I'm nervous though what if I lose control." Hanging his head low thoughts of what could go wrong began to swirl along his head.

"Clark, look at me." Lara said turning towards his birth mother, he knew she was not mad anymore since she was calling him the name that Martha gave him on a whim. Which he did not tell her but he preferred being called Clark than Kal-El. "You are strong, you are your father's son and you will do amazing. Nothing will go wrong because you are in control, ok?"

"Thanks, Mom." He hugged his mother then stood up and hugged Martha. "And thank you, Mom!" He smiled down at her and gave her another hug.

"You are welcome, now hurry up you will be late!" Beamed Martha, in less than a second Clark was gone, and out the door.

Lara stood up and walked towards Martha who was looking out the window as if she was watching her child walk to the bus, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman causing Martha to fall into the embrace with a smile on her face. Kissing the top of her head then her cheek and ending on her neck, Martha soon figured out what the other woman was wanting. Turning around in the embrace wrapping her arms around Lara, the two smiled at one another.

"We need to tell him." Martha whispered.

"You are right, tonight?" Questioned Lara.

"Good idea now let's stops talking." The grin on Martha's face caused Lara to moan and not five seconds later Lara had them upstairs.

Chapter Two: Life

Clark walked into Smallville High and was soon greeted with a hi and high fives from all around, passing his locker up he went straight up to his girlfriend Lana Lang's locker and was greeted with a hug and kiss. Clark Kent was the most popular guy in school and Lana the most popular girl, and today he was going out for the football team. At top of his class, the person all people wanted to be, and the person all the girls wanted Clark's life was perfect he had everything he wanted and needed and nothing could happen to screw that up, well almost anything.

School went as usual he had straight A's, had lunch with Pete and Lana, after school tried out with Pete for the team and was told by the coach he was on the team for sure. He met up with Lana and she told him she was on cheerleading team, everything was perfect walking inside the house with a smile on his face it soon dropped when he realized something was different. His mom and mother were sitting at the dinner table next to each other both with a glass of wine in their hands, something was up and fear began to race throughout his body.

"Hello, Sweetheart! How was school?" Martha asked as her body began to shake with fear.

"Good, I made the team and Lana made the cheerleading team." His reply was met with smiles and nods and I told you that you would make it. Sitting down he met his mother's eyes and went straight to the point. "What's going on?" The two women looked at one of another, nodded at each other, took deep breaths, and prepared to reveal the secret that they have kept in for a long time.

"We love you more than anything and we are sorry that what we are about to tell you we have kept from you." Lara started; Clark looked at his mother and saw that she was fidgeting she never did that.

"Mom, what's going on?" He was starting to worry.

"You know how when we all went to Metropolis that one day when you were younger, and there were those two women kissing and you asked us why." Martha jumped in hoping that they could get this done with quickly.

"Yes, you told me it was because they love each other and we are all free to love who we want." Suddenly, realization began to cross over his face as he began to realize what his mothers were saying.

"Clark, what we are saying is that we love each other more than just friends." The two woman then locked hands on the table as they tried to watch and see what their son would say. Standing up Clark paced the floor trying to wrap his head around the information that he had just been told, it made sense he did have two mothers. Everyone in town already thought they were together, it made sense as to how when the anniversary of their former spouses deaths they would console each other and there always seemed to be more in those hugs, smiles and touches. Lara and Martha both stood and walked up to Clark and each touched one of his arms, tears started to form in Martha's eyes as he looked at her.

"I love you both and I want you both happy, and if that is together then let it be together." Clark smiled at them both, it would take him a while to wrap around it but he loved them both and he did want them both happy. Smiling back the two woman hugged him which was returned quickly, life had thrown a wrench in but he was going to make it over it.

Chapter 3: Living Life

It had been two months since he was told that his mothers were in a romantic relationship and since that time he has counted that he has seen them kiss at the least five times everyday, hug every second and at least brush a hand against the other one just as often. He was uncomfortable with it for a while and he would have to admit he was still a bit uncomfortable but not like he was before, they were happy that is all he cared about. Slowly, he got up from his chair to go down to the kitchen for snack but soon stopped as he heard his mothers talking.

"We could try, Martha." Lara was whispering.

"I know and I know we would get approved but, I love Clark more than anything in this world but before Jonathon died we were trying for a baby and I want to have one. It would be like a child of us, you know and…I'm sorry I'm being stupid." Martha stood up and began to walk away but was stopped as Lara turned her around and held her, the two stood like that for a moment but after a moment Lara pushed away a little and looked into Martha's eyes.

"Make an appointment to get a check up to see if you still can and then we will talk to the doctor and get things going." A smile crossed Martha's face that was soon on Lara's as Martha jumped into her arms, Clark walked back into his room thinking about everything that he had just heard.

THAT NIGHT

Martha sat on the bed thinking about the day she had a doctors appointment tomorrow, luckily there was an opening that told Martha that things were going to be good. Thinking to herself she was finally going to have a baby, brought a smile to her face. Lara sat down on the bed next to her and wrapped her arms around the woman hoping that Martha's dreams would come true. Their eyes met saying everything they wanted to say to the other one, lips met slowly and gently. They had kissed a million times but this time felt different, felt better.

A/N: So just so you all know I won't be updating this right away, I am trying to clear out stories that are on my old laptop and this was one I had on there. I don't remember where I wanted to go with this story but I promise I will update sooner or later!


End file.
